


Venom in my Blood

by ChillMalDigga



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton & Tony Stark Friendship, Howard & Maria are alive, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spies and Lies, Super Soldier Serum, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony and Bucky bond over HYDRA, Tony is Iron Man, Tony works with SHIELD, Until SHIELD fucks up, super soldier tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillMalDigga/pseuds/ChillMalDigga
Summary: “I didn’t sign these.”“There is your signature on them. What do you mean you didn’t sign these? On whose command did I kill 14 marks and their families in the past year? I don’t understand, director!?” Tony hissed, ignoring the pain that went through his chest and pushed himself up. A cough rattled his body and he spit a mouth full of blood into a bucket Clint pushed in his arms. Tony was pretty sure the next thing he would spit out wasn’t blood but bile, the memories of these kills surfacing like hungry sharks smelling blood.“The missions… all people on our watchlist that are considered allies, not threats. There is someone sabotaging us, and they did a good job to cover it until now."_________________________________Why would HYDRA attack Howard Stark, if the man delivers what they need right to them? Creating a new ghost-story in the world of assassins and spies just became so much easier for them. Their own sleeper-agent within their enemies, worth more than a thousand brain-dead killing machines.A hero that would turn on his allies with the right words whispered into his ear.





	Venom in my Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks for looking into my fic, my second to be published Marvel fic.   
> The timeline is.... well I switched a bit, so Tony will be significant younger to match up being ~30 around the Avengers timeline. Everything else I plan to bring up during the fic that I will update as I go.  
> Thank you for your attention and have fun reading this.

**The Agency**

That Howard Stark was an asshole was nothing new for Tony. His father didn’t deserve the name, father, Jarvis and his mother had raised him, but Howard? Belittled and ignored him. Maybe it was a strange way to push him, put him on edge to be better, to be stronger and be a Stark, but Tony wasn’t his father, and he hadn’t lived through war, or whatever else his old man had gone through. He freshly graduated from MIT and had plans to add some more subjects, or maybe a doctor title to his name, but for now he thought he could enjoy Christmas for once. Just his bad that he came home with a raging hangover.   
They bickered when Howard found him lazing on the couch, and when he wished them a good holyday, because it was just like his father to already have plans for Christmas, not including him, but halfway out of the door his old man turned around and told him to get his stuff.

“You are old enough, take some responsibility and learn from your old man. Stark Industries isn’t going to manage itself.” Howard had huffed and was gone a second later. Tony stumbled to his and put on some decent clothes, something he could wear on their super-secret trip to the government. His aunt would have his ass if he showed up in his worn-out MIT hoodie and his mother would scowl at him the entire travel to wherever they went afterwards.

 Sleeping in the car was the only way to get the hangover gone in time for them to reach the government building. It had spies and secrets written all over it, but the whole building reminded him of Peggy and what little she taught him over the years. It almost made him wish that he wasn’t born with a whole title and company over him, because for someone like him it was nearly impossible to just vanish from earth.

Tony rolled his eyes when he watched Howard nearly skip with his suitcase to the office that belonged to Peggy. He offered his mother his arm and she gently took it.  
“You know that your father doesn’t mean it like that, Tony.”

“He forgot that I was home at Christmas, mama. He just took me with you guys because I need to learn, or whatever. I mean, I have no problem staying with the Rhodes, it is Rhodey’s last Christmas before he starts with his officer training, you know Rhodey, don’t you? Well, he asked and I told him that I would be with you guys. I come home and was alone, and you guys are actually surprised when I am nursing the bottle because I once again was left out? Mom, Jarvis is gone, Ana is gone, I have only you too when I am at home.” He told her. Maria took in a deep breath and petted his arm apologetic.

“We should have called, I am sorry. And James is about to start his career? That sounds nice.”

“Yeah, I wish I could do something else then taking over SI sometimes. Take DUM-E and vanish in some country side village and be the one mechanic in a houndred  miles.”

“You would get bored in a day, and we both know it.” Maria said sternly and he smiled at her.

“Yeah, probably.”

“Tony!” Howard called him and the teenager muttered a curse under his breath.

“Go, I know my way around here.” His mother ordered and he ran after his father. Howard just opened the door to the office that had Carter written on his door and was directly at gunpoint. Tony automatically held up his hands, not wanting to be shot by accident.

“Howard.” Peggy growled, too used to the elder Stark’s bullshit, and told her agents to stand down. Howard stepped forward and took his seat, suitcase carelessly thrown on top of a staple of files.

“Hey aunt Peg.” Tony greeted her with a wave, standing back at the door with the agents. He knew he was just here to observe, Howard had done the same for a few years now when he dragged Tony to board meetings or Galas.

“Ducky.” She said with a smile on her lips but then scowled at Howard.

“You know you shouldn’t get him involved with SHIELD, Howard. Not when you want to risk him getting more enemies.” She hissed but the old Stark ignored her concern.

“He is not a kid anymore, Peggy.”

“He is a kid!”

“We don’t have this discussion, Margaret.”

“Director Carter, for you Mr. Stark”, she spat and he nodded. “Director Carter then. I hope this can make up for the fact that I brought my _son_ with me. I finished it.” He said and snapped open the locks of the suitcase. Tony wanted to peek into it, his curiosity getting the better of him, but when he saw his aunt’s eyes flash angrily, he stopped himself.

“That doesn’t bring him back.” She growled and Howard huffed at her.

“No, but nothing is getting him back. You should know, I tried the past 40 and some years to get at least a body to burry. We need someone like him, Pegs. With everyday more things that we don’t understand yet raise and we have no one to stop.”

“My agents are capable enough to stop them, and you know it.”

“Until when? Not a single one of these agents here can heal within a matter of hours. They get injured, they are down for weeks, if not months or never get back. They drop like the flies and you will have to train more and more. How do you guarantee that they are loyal to you? You don’t. It is better to put your money on a single man. Quality before quantity.”

“Oh Howard, is this what you waste your time on? God, we will try, but you are just gonna get another reckless man that thinks self-scarify is good, and your time was wasted. You could have taken the time to spend it with your family. I hope there is nothing that could make it possible to replicate it.”

“No, all in my head. For now, we should test it out, if it works, I can replicate more.” He said proudly as a peacock and Peggy shook her head.

“Is that all?” She then asked and Howard nodded.

“Then enjoy the Christmas holydays because you just made mine to a nightmare. Tony, if you would, please stay here for a moment.” She ordered and Howard narrowed his eyes.

“I am taking him with me, you don’t need to be bothered with him.”

“And for the last time, Howard, I can talk with my godson whenever I want, and he is an adult, just like you said. I am offering him an internship until he is needed with you, what he isn’t on your vacation to Hawaii, was it?” She quipped back and Tony couldn’t help but snicker. Howard left them in a foul mood and Tony knew, that if he would decline that offer, he would be stranded with an angry Howard for the next few days.

“Finally.” Peggy huffed and dropped back in her seat. She eyed the suit and waved at one of her shadows, Nicolas Fury if Tony recalled correctly, to take it away. The man hurried out and once the door shut again they were alone.

“I am not happy with what Howard had done. Do you know what he brought to me just now?”

“He is obsessed with Cap as long as I know. My guess would be the formula that made Cap to Cap.” He said with a shrug and she nodded.

“Nothing gets past you, Ducky. How are you? How is MIT?”

“I am fine, tired and already exhausted. MIT is doing good, actually finished my master and thinking about doing a PhD or two. Got nothing to do until the old man decides to finally put me in charge of something in SI, and right now I am more interested in getting DUM-E to actually learn, but I might have to scrap it and start a new program. Shouldn’t have been drunk while coding him.”, he muttered and Peggy gave him a sympatric smile.

“You shouldn’t drink at all, Ducky, and you know it. I also want you to consider to fill your time here.”

“A moment ago, you said I shouldn’t be here.” He recalled and she nodded.

“Yes, but now you are here, and I have a program to start. I want you in it.”

“Aunt Peggy, I …. I don’t think I qualify for that program… Too many character flaws… I am not exactly the peek condition of mankind.”

“Steve wasn’t. And no one is perfect, Tony. I see a young man wasting away in the shadow of his father. I am not stupid Tony. And before you start with your responsibilities with SI, if, and only if you manage to get through this and come out on the top, I don’t want you to be part of SHIELD, or the military. You get the training, you are on our watch- and call list, but you are on your own outside of any contract you might make with us. I watched Captain America nearly being crippled by orders and I don’t want it for you. If my agents manage to be better, that is another thing, but you are a clever boy, and with some ground rules I think we can let you run loose.”

“I guess…”

“Good, Nick probably already got your bags. Until we manage to get everything in order, I want you to sign some NDAs because now you are an intern working directly under me. I keep my eyes on you, Ducky, you will do as I say and we have no problems.”

Tony stepped forward to the desk and looked at the papers his aunt shoved in front of him. He skimmed over them, and signed.

“Welcome on board, junior agent Stark.” Peggy smiled and Tony already regretted it.

* * *

 

Tony got an empty bunk in the barracks and shoved his pack right under it. He was to wear the SHIELD issued uniform when he was working, training or doing errands, which left him with nearly no time to dress in his casual clothes. That was maybe why he got like… 7 uniforms right away. He didn’t like it, but it was just like boarding school, that is what he told himself at least. He didn’t need to share his small cabin, but the shower was just like back then and it made him wrinkle his nose in detest.

Tony might work directly under his aunt’s command, but he had not her security level, or any security level that allowed him anywhere like the rest of Peggy’s direct subordinates. That meant no sniffing around, and no access to anything else then the training - rooms and the cafeteria.

For right now there was nothing to do, the director, a name for aunt Peggy that made Tony raise his hackles but he needed to stay in line if he didn’t want to fuck up within the first week, had to gather some more people that would train together. They would go through military grade training, Tony snorted at the thought that he would actually do the same shit as Rhodey just because he followed a whim, and learn the basics before they get deeper into the spiel of spies and secrets.

But SHIELD worked fast and efficient, something that the young Stark liked a lot at this place, and when an agent came to gather him from lazing in the cafeteria building a card-house with a package of cards he had stolen from some jerk who wouldn’t stop calling him baby agent, he was quickly greeted by 29 other potential agents and his concurrence. But unlike him they didn’t get any information about why they were here, and it made Tony nervous.   
When he asked his aunt, she would give him a wicked smile and kept on eating her dinner.

At least basic training wasn’t as much of hell as he thought. Yes, he wasn’t in peek condition, just like he told his aunt, his lungs straining a bit more than the others on a march through the area around the camp that served as their base, because they couldn’t train just at the SHIELD HQ in the middle of the city with a group that large. He also was rather on the short side, a fact he shoved onto the fact that he was 17 and a human could grow until they are 21, but the worst was that he didn’t have the best heart out there, the abnormal rhythm caused him more then once to stop, get it back to slow down, while the others kept going.

He knew the story of Steve Rogers fighting through the asthma attacks during his basic training, and it frightened Tony to no end, how one man that was in a worse condition than him, kept going so strong. He gritted his teeth a lot doing this time, he wasn’t the exact replica, he never wanted to be just another Cap, that wasn’t why he was here. He had nothing to prove, no Bucky Barnes to rescue, but also so much. Well, he had a friend in military, Rhodey would shit bricks if he could see him like this, but there was no war to be fought, but peace to keep.

He was the youngest within his group, 17 years was a huge gap to the representative sample of 25+, but he had the advantage of his curiosity, his willingness to learn fast and efficient, and the fact that he came from a family of business tycoons in weaponry. Assembling and disassembling a gun of any caliber was an easy enough task. He could solve problems just as easy and thinking out of the box is something, he did regular because without that particular skillset programming a thinking and learning AI would have impossible. What he lacked was trust. He met a lot of douc bags in college, and if it wasn’t for Rhodey stepping in more than once…. Well, Howard and Peggy herself had taught him to never turn his back to anyone, don’t show emotions, don’t let them see that you are vulnerable. Rhodey was the only one so far to break through his walls.

But he and another guy that belonged to the younger end of the group, went along just fine. Clint, a fresh recruit with amazing aiming skill, was all right and they bunked together. Clint knew next to nothing about him, and didn’t care, so Tony didn’t ask for a backstory and they were fine. At some point they started to make sarcastic quips to each other, and they were their own dysfunctional team at some point.

“Aren’t you a bit young for spy work, kiddo?” Clint asked on one for their rare free hours and Tony huffed.

“I got my master in engineering. What about you?”

“Whoa, okay, I got nothing, I am a circus brat.”

“Well, that was quite anticlimactic. Sorry, I got picked on for being too young for everything for years now. And you said circus?”

“Couldn’t stand my old man anymore, ran and ended up in the circus, got myself into a thieving group somehow, and ended up stealing from the wrong people, and the wrong people invited me to be here.” He said with a shrug and Tony laughed.

“Not liking your dad seems to be required here. My father tries to get me to grow up. Now tell your 17 years old, who hacked the pentagon with 14, mind you, to grow up, when he had finished his master. My aunt got me out of there before dad could go explosive on me.”

“Man, sounds like shit. But graduating so early? Normal kids are happy to manage high school your age.”

“The luck of being a Stark.”

“Well damm, didn’t thought you were one of the privileged kids. You can pack a punch.”

“Had to learn. Got kidnapped a few times, and SI has a no ransom policy, had to fight off the bullies, there is a lot money can buy, but I don’t want to just take over the company and then rest on daddy’s fortune.”

“So, you decided to give him the middle finger salute and take the offer?”

“I can’t tell you much. At some point I have to go back to SI, but until then? Yeah.”

Clint took it with a shrug and they never brought back that conversation and went back their task.

Shortly after New Year they absolved their SHIELD issued basic training, and it shocked how much the group was thinned out. They weren’t told why but Clint made it through and was put in care of a handler for field work.

“How was Basics?” Peggy asked when she called him to her office and smiled shyly.

“Ok, I guess? I mean, some of these guys were tougher than I, but I tried to hold my own.”

“That’s good. What impressed me more with you is that you actually managed to team up with someone. I know you, Tony, and sometimes I regret to not have stepped Howard from taking your childhood. Or that I had a part in making you a lone wolf.”

“I am pretty sure single child rich kid is the job requirement for lone wolf these days, aunt Peg, and Barton is a pretty cool guy. But no one beats Rhodey.” He quipped and she shook her head.

“It is good that you have someone like Rhodes. Tony, I am going to be honest with you, you were always the only candidate I considered. You have flaws, but they are not bad, and I know that you have no affiliation to any other organization, unlike a lot of other people. You and a handful of people were in the pool, but the others have their own goals in mind.”

“But I will take over Stark Industries one day, Pegs. Isn’t that controversy to your point.”

“And what will you do with SI? You have a weapons company in reach, and what will you do?”

“Build weapons that actually save the men that are still fighting out there? I mean, dad shoved plans on my desk for a while now, all shit I tell you, he was too obsessed with… you know.”

“So, you have been correcting SI weapons already for a while. And your goals are to keep these guys out there save?”

“I mean, someone has to make sure Rhodey and his buddies get their asses home safe.”

“And that is what makes you the ideal choice. We are not in war anymore, or at least not a world war. You want to keep that fragile peace we have. Do it with your own hands, not only the weapons you invent, but as a…. well if we put it like this, mercenary. Free of all ties, I said I don’t want you in SHIELD so it will not cripple your own decisions. You are a good boy, and Jarvis would be proud.” She informed him and Tony needed to take a seat to calm his rattling nerves.

“I don’t want to be Cap, Peggy. Him and I are not the same person.”

“And I know that, and you will not run around in stars and stripes, you will not be our lab rat. I will tell Howard that this was a failure, and let it end with you. But you will be a hero on your own, maybe one in the shadows for what will come, until you lead SI and do what you need to do, and you will be free to go whenever you want, or put your opinion on it. The last thing I want to see is you putting your life at stake. I don’t want to lose you out there.”

“So if I do it… what will it mean?”

“A probably improvement in strength, health, healing rate. It also will strengthen your character traits. Erskine was careful back then in his choice because of that.”

“I… can I think about it.”

“Yes, I wouldn’t have it any other way. To be honest there are days in the past few weeks where I just wanted to burn it to the grounds and burry the whole idea, but with the world spinning faster? We going to need heroes. There is a jet waiting if you want to go to Philly.”

Tony huffed at her and nodded. He needed to clear his head and he better would do this with Rhodey instead of going home. For the first time in weeks he was able to put on some civil clothes and it kind of felt strange. But with his bag slung over his shoulder he went to the airport.

The flight didn’t take long, and he took a cab that drove him right up to the Rhodes’ resident, a small house in Philadelphia’s suburbs. He paid the man off and went up the front porch. He didn’t even need to ring when the door was nearly ripped open in front of him and Mama Rhodes checked him.

“Do you white boys not get enough food?” She muttered and then pulled him into a hug.

“Good to see you too, mama Rhodes.” He greeted her with a soft chuckle. She accepted his greeting with a short nod and turned around to shout through the whole house for Rhodey to get his ass out of bed. Tony couldn’t help himself but snicker when a grumpy James stumbled down the stairs, and it felt like home, like back in their dorm when they shared space and Rhodey was the one who could sleep through earthquakes while he built on DUM-E or other projects.

“Honeybear!” He greeted and James rolled his eyes, too used to his antics to comment it.

 “You look like you went through hell, Tones. I thought you would be with your family.” Rhodey muttered and the younger man shrugged.

“You boys talk upstairs, I am going to make some lunch. Get some substance on that poor boy.” Mama Rhodes shooed them and they went to Rhodey’s room, where Tony had already bunked a few times. Once they were alone Tony dropped the act and took a deep breath.

“Howard was being a dick and I stayed with my aunt.”

“Your government aunt, aunt? What have you done there?”

“Well, obviously I took an intern job at the government and they think it is enough funny to put newbies through basics.” He said, sarcasm laying thick on there and Rhodey gave him the stink-eye for that. Yes, soon to be air force pilot Rhodes has no sense of humor.

“You are kidding me.”

“Nope. I even got a six-pack out of it. Want me to strip?”

“Keep your clothes on. Tony, what are you doing, I thought you… I don’t know, would repair DUM-E at home, or get a new bot….”

“You mean, you just can’t see me in a uniform, right? Well, let me tell you, I donned a uniform the past 8 weeks or so? I am not here to fight, Rhodey, I am here to ask you for help.”

“You need to get out of there? Are you AWOL with a government organization?” His friend panicked and Tony was ready to scream at that point but kept himself in check.

“I didn’t sign up, Rhodes, it was an internship with now some kind of job offer.”

“You already have a job, Tones. I thought the whole point of you going back home is to mend the bridges with your dad.”

“SI isn’t running from me, dad isn’t going to disinherit me. But he won’t put me in charge of anything until the day he dies, and that is a fact we both know.”

“Then what requires you to go through Military training?” Rhodey questioned and before Tony could answer him Mama Rhodes called them to eat something.   
Tony shoveled the food like a starving animal, forgetting the table manners that Jarvis had tried to carve into his head, shoving any kind of half-hearted answers down so he wouldn’t lie to his best friend, something he wouldn’t forgive himself.

“It is an experimental treatment.” He said, his voice not waving when he set his silverware down and stared at his empty plate. Rhodey sucked in a deep breath and walked up to him, taking the plate wordlessly and then dropped himself into the chair right next to Tony.

“For what? Tony, I don’t like the sound of this…”

“I can’t tell you much, Platypus, but it is an offer I would like to take. I don’t want to idle around until dad decides to bite the dust.”

“Then why not just join the military. If you want to fight so badly, become a soldier, or an airman. We could go together.” Rhodey growled and sighed, shaking his head, the answer already on his lips.

“You know just as well as I do that, I am not good with orders.” Tony huffed and spoke the words they both knew were true enough.

“You are not good with orders.” His friend repeated with an annoyed huff, “But you will become the lab-rat for the government. People who will boss you around, Tones. How is this different from service?”

“It will be, Rhodey. And I do get to decide if I go out or not. We are still gonna stay in contact, aren’t we?” He asked, desperation mingling in his words when he imagined that his best and only friend would leave him.

“Hey, yeah, we are going to stay in contact. But you have to tell me when you need a way out, okay? Mom has a mean right swing and dad’s shotgun is lying around somewhere. They keep you safe, you hear me. You can always come home.” He said and ruffled Tony’s hair. The younger man huffed and pushed his face into Rhodey’s chest, their awkward hug so meaningful that it hurt.

He stayed that night, and for a moment it felt just like a few weeks back in their dorm room, their goodbyes lingering like they were forever. He would miss their casual bickering and keeping up with each other. But it felt like he finally needed to let go of Rhodey, that if he wanted to grow on his own, he needed to let their paths part at this point. It didn’t mean that they couldn’t return to what they have right now, but they needed to go on.

He went to the airport even before sunrise, only leaving a note for his friend.

 

> _See you_
> 
> _-T._
> 
>  

The SHIELD plane already waited and they told him that once they touch down in New York everything would be set into order. He was prohibited to eat and drink from that moment on, the 24-hour counter running.

He had the luck to meet Clint again, it has been just a week but the young agent waved at him like they hadn’t seen each other in years. He slung an arm around Tony’s neck and they talked about a lot of nonsense. Clint told him that his unique training was challenging and that he absolutely loved it. That his handler, a guy named Phil Coulson, kept him in line and was an asshole, but didn’t treat him like a criminal even with his background.   
Tony made a face when Clint chewed openmouthed at him. That bastard was informed because Tony would train with him afterwards. They would form some kind of special unit, Peggy thought that at least one person would be good for him to keep around on missions. Maybe they just wanted someone to keep him in line, that he wouldn’t recklessly just do whatever he wanted just because he had no one to keep safe, but Clint was cool, not like Rhodey, but he could see them become friends.

Well, until he saw that Clint and him were sharing a room and that the blond had shoved his belongings all on his bunk.

“You are a terrible mess.” The younger man hissed and Clint laughed until his stomach hurt.

“Pot meet kettle.”

“I hate you.” He growled and shoved Clint from his cot. The other man climbed in his own and sighed contently.

“Agent Coulson told me that you are not gonna jump when the big boss tells you to do so, you have a bit more freedom than the regular agents like me, which lead to the fact that they put me up with you. And I guess… you already know that.”

“Genius level, Barton. I am not dumb, my aunt might be still director, but the reins are already with someone else. My guess, Agent Fury. He is hanging around her all the time, and Coulson is already dancing to his fife.”

They ended the discussion with that and relaxed for a bit. Tony heard his own nerves rattling, but at some point, the snoring of his roommate lulled him into asleep too.

The next day started early. He was escorted by the Agents Fury and Coulson personally, their clearance just high enough to transport them into even lower level of the base then one would think. Tony wore comfort clothes, an old hoddie he had stolen from Rhodey ways back in collage when he was just a 14 years old kid trying to be brave, the MIT logo already fading but it was still too big on him. He knew he would need to take it off for the whole thing, but at least it was near. He was surprised about the lack of hardware in the room once he entered, Howard had described the machinery that they had used more than once, but there was only things of a regular medical facility found there.

The doctors drew some blood and checked his overall health. The only issues they found were already marked down in his medical records, so it wasn’t something new. The first needle with substance they actually stuck into him was rather anticlimactic, the antibiotic was fast working, even faster than anything they had back in the 40s and should kill off anything that could make him sick.   
He gave his aunt a nod when she asked if he was good to go on, and left him an option to quit it right then and there. But he went through it, latex covered hands pushing and strapping him down. He instantly disliked the straps, but after all the stories of Captain America lifting motorcycles like they weight nothing he wouldn’t want to risk to hurt someone.

They offered him a mouthguard, and he took it reluctantly. The moment the needles entered through his skin his muscles were on fire, the serum spreading fast with his racing heartbeat, leaving him to moan painfully into the gag. It didn’t take long for the fire to die down into glowing ember. He was told that a raised body temperature was a result of the serum and they were not kidding, because he knew he would push the upper line to being considered feverish, but he would get used to it just fine.

He expected something more, like he would be just big and buff and would need to relearn how to steer his body, but when they loosened the straps and he was allowed to sit up there was no real change beside the sudden lag of body fat that had clung to his baby-face. His aunt stepped forward and hugged him, he could tell that something was off with his feeling and senses, but the words of ‘getting used to’ and ‘building up’ were thrown around. He looked at Peggy questioning and she smiled.

“You, young man, are going to work for these muscles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thanks for reading! To get some things clear, Tony will not be a Cap replacement, he will go his own way, being more like a mercanary under contract of SHIELD, things ultimately will lead to the Iron Man arc and so on. How that will happen you will have to keep on reading ;)


End file.
